<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Firsts by Captain_GiganticScorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509868">The Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion'>Captain_GiganticScorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broom Cupboards, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and their first times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firsts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. James</p><p> James would have liked to say that his first time was with Lily, but it was not. It was towards the end of fifth year and Lily still thought him to be the arrogant tosser who sat behind her in Transfiguration, but he was sixteen and they had just won the Quidditch Cup, so after one or two failed attempts to get her to have a fire whiskey with him, James returned to where the team were being paraded in Gryffindor flags. It was the first time that they had won the cup since his second year and he was the Captain, so he couldn't help but feel accomplished despite Lily's rejection. One of the seventh years pressed a second fire whiskey into his hands as the common room toasted to him. James felt himself blush as his clearly intoxicated keeper began singing his praises. </p><p> James was one of the last in the Common Room, long after McGonagall had demanded that they go to bed. Remus had stormed off to bed, the prissy prefect that he was, moping about the mess, and Peter had followed soon after. James wasn't sure where Sirius was but he found it likely that he had followed the crowd to the Astronomy Tower with their fireworks. He tried vanishing some of the mess before he realised he was holding a sugar quill and not his wand, so he dropped it onto the table behind him as he heard a chuckle. His ears flushed pink, assuming that he was being laughed at, and glanced over his shoulder to see one of the Gryffindor Chasers chortling into a butterbeer. </p><p> She had long, brown hair and deep, green eyes. She was a year older than he was and far more confident as she took his hand and led him into the broom cupboard. James couldn't quite remember what was said that led to them drunkenly giggling as they crept down the stairs to the first floor, avoiding the Bloody Barron as James realised that he was not wearing shoes. </p><p> She made the first move, kissing him heatedly as he shut the door, an arm around his neck, pushing back against him. James let his hands slip around her waist and slowly up her back. He let her control the kiss, too drunk to think of anything witty to say as they pulled away, desperate for breath. She unbuttoned her own shirt as he pulled his own over his head, most of the buttons open already. He kicked off his trousers as she slipped out of her own, leaving them both in their underwear. It was dark and James could barely see, so he was surprised to feel a hand cupping his bulge. "Nice to see you haven't got whiskey dick," she whispered as she let her hand slip below his waistband. James felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she cupped him, the unfamiliar contact of someone else's hand down there startling. James let her slip off his boxers as he went to unclip her bra, but he struggled. She chuckled at his failure and decided to do it herself.</p><p>"It's dark," James huffed as an excuse.</p><p>"Sure," she chuckled, before she let out a soft moan as James began to kiss down her neck. He was taller than she was, so he had to position himself weirdly to catch her earlope between his lips as she ran her hands down his back and back through his hair. </p><p>"Are we- are we going to-" James started slowly.</p><p>"If you want," the girl whispered. James nodded, but then supposed that she hadn't seen him.</p><p>"Oh yeah," he sighed. He thought she'd laugh at him again, but she captured him in a kiss as she slipped out of her own panties, white lace James later found out. </p><p> There was a lot of fumbling, James recalled. He had to lift her slightly against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed along her collarbone, not eager to mark her neck, as he attempted to line himself up, but only achieved in rubbing his head across her clit. She moaned. James took himself into his fist and positioned himself better as he slowly slid into her, her lips sliding over his to suppress their moans as he did so. James felt sweat run down his back as he began to thrust up, the heat of her indescribable. He kept one hand on the wall above her shoulder and let the other tickle down her body, pinching a nipple and rubbing her back, before he put it on the wall again. "Tease," she whispered through gritted teeth as he broke the kiss. James smirked. </p><p> She tightened around him when she came, not long after he quickened his pace. He wanted to stay there forever, but he felt heat rising in his stomach and pulled out quickly, intending to jerk himself to completion when she slid her smaller hand over his own. James finished onto the floor, which she vanished once she retrieved her wand from their pile of clothes. She giggled again and James realised he had the buttons of his shirt entirely wrong, but he was too lazy to rebutton them, so he left it open as he followed her back up to the Gryffindor Tower, to awake the Fat Lady. </p>
<hr/><p>2. Remus</p><p> Remus wasn't sure when he had expected it to happen, but he was more than happy when it did. It was sixth year and he was a prefect, but he rounds were not only with Lily that year and sometimes he would patrol the corridors with the Ravenclaw Prefect. She was thin and tall and had long, dirty blonde hair, the style of which she was always changing. Remus found that he enjoyed spending time with her and they would spend their hours talking about anything or nothing in particular before they headed to their respective common rooms. Remus felt a little bad, knowing that Lily did not enjoy patrol with the Hufflepuff boy, but when he was in the library with Lily he often wished that he was with her instead. </p><p> The first time she asked him out, he declined. He didn't really know if she meant it as a date or not, but she had asked him to go to Hogsmead with her that Halloween, but Remus had already committed to the Marauder's regular Zonko's trip with James and Peter while Sirius was in detention with Slughorn, so he had to say no. She had seemed put out and bid him farewell as she headed to her common room, leaving Remus to walk in silence to his own Tower, unsure whether he made the right decision. She seemed to take it as a hint, as she did not ask him again until the last weekend before Christmas. Remus had wanted to go to Hogsmead with her, he really had, but it was only a few days after the full moon and he knew he would not be well enough, so he lied about going home early. The third time was not an invitation to Hogsmead, but she had asked to meet him for breakfast the first week that lessons resumed in January and he had agreed. He followed her into the kitchens, not bothering to pretend that he had not been there before after two house elves recognised him. She seemed surprised but impressed by this and they took their toast to sit by the lake. They spoke for almost an hour and Remus couldn't suppress a grin when she took his hand in his as they made their way back up to the castle.</p><p> It was Valentine's day when he finally took her to Hogsmead. James was at Quidditch practice, Peter was in detention and Sirius was put out that Remus had had plans without him. Remus had felt bad, but the smile on her face when he met her at the gates vanished any thought of his friends as they continued towards Madam Puddifoots. It was a stuffy room and Remus was unsure if he liked it, but they sat with one of her legs between his own and their hands were clasped together when they weren't pouring their tea. </p><p> Remus usually headed back to the common room after a Hogsmead trip, but he allowed himself to follow her down the corridors to the Room of Requirement. Again, she seemed surprised but impressed that he knew what it was as he followed her into the room, which had become a small, private library. They sat on a red settee in front of the fireplace and drank mugs of cocoa, talking about possible NEWT questions and the likelihood of becoming senior prefects. "I don't know if I'd want the responsibility," Remus confessed. "It seems like a lot of pressure."</p><p>"I don't know," she sighed. "I think Daphne, you know, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, is more likely to get it than me."</p><p>"At least you'd have more time to study then," Remus said. She chuckled and nodded, before she kissed him.</p><p> They had kissed before, but this time it felt different. Her tongue explore his mouth ravenously before she pushed him down. He swung his legs over so he was laying on the settee as she straddled him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Remus nodded. Her hand snaked up his shirt and she went to unbutton it, but he shook his head, not wanting to show her his scars. She hesitated.</p><p>"We-we can continue," Remus said, "Just-just leave it on." She raised an eyebrow but did not press the matter as she began to unbuckle his belt. Remus felt useless, so he ran his hand down the back of her neck and helped her kick off his trousers as she unbuckled her own. Remus gasped as she pulled down his briefs, exposing him to the air, and picked up the box of condoms that had appeared on the table. </p><p>"Do you want to stop?" she asked softly. Remus shook his head, unable to say anything as she took him into her fist and rolled the condom onto him. </p><p> Remus had no idea what to do, so he was relieved when she lowered herself onto him. She kissed him, gripping the back of his head as they rocked their hips together. He pulled away and bit his lip, trying to slow down as she tried to go faster. Remus gave in and let her take control, gripping the settee with all his might, trying to stop himself finishing before she did, but he was incapable. Fortunately, moments after he went over the edge, she moaned, indicating reaching the edge herself, and he felt a little better. </p><p> They walked hand in hand along the corridor until the reached the staircase, where they met Filch. She released him immediately as he leered at them. "Why aren't you in your dormitories?" he sneered. "Off to the headmaster."</p><p>"We're prefects," she said quickly. "We were asked to patrol to look for students coming late from Hogsmead." Remus smirked at her lie, as Filch shook his head.</p><p>"Nobody told me about any patrol," he grumbled as he skulked away.</p><p>"Brilliant," Remus said, grinning. "But, what if someone tells him there was no patrol?"</p><p>"I doubt he'll remember who we were," she shrugged. Remus nodded and took her hand again as they approached the parting of the staircases. "See you tomorrow?" she quizzed. Remus nodded and watched as she marched towards the Ravenclaw Tower, before dashing back to his own.</p>
<hr/><p>3. Peter</p><p> He was seventeen and beyond nervous. He was with a Hufflepuff girl in the year below that he had been on a couple of dates with before, but after failing miserably at trying to kiss her in the Great Hall- something James and Sirius never let him forget- she had been reluctant to go out on a fourth date with him. He had been eager to make it perfect, taking advice from James who described what he did on dates with Lily, before scrapping that when Remus told him he was pulling his leg and going to Lily and Alice for help, but he forgot all of their advice. </p><p> He was drunk. He was drunk and in the room of requirement with a very pretty girl who was releasing her strawberry blonde hair from her plaits. "Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked suddenly. Peter widened his eyes, choking on his fire whiskey, before he nodded. </p><p>"Of- of course I do."</p><p>"All the boys think I'm ugly," the girl said pitifully into her bottle. "I'm short and I have acne scars on my chin."</p><p>"You're <em>so</em> very pretty," Peter gushed. She smiled, her ears flushing red. </p><p>"You're <em>so</em> kind." </p><p> When they kissed, it wasn't great. His mouth still tasted of fire whiskey and there was a lot of saliva, but it didn't end with him headbutting her nose as his last kiss had, so he took it as a win. He pecked her cheek as they pulled away and she began to untie his tie. </p><p> It was all very rushed. He maneuvered her onto the four poster that had appeared and felt her legs close around him as he slowly rocked into her. He bit his knuckles to stop himself from groaning as he slid his entire length into her. She groaned, clearly uncomfortable under his weight, so he shifted to a better angle. He rocked lightly, but she was clearly not enjoying it, so he allowed her to slowly rock her hips up to his. It didn't take long before he was over the edge and he had to pull back again, spilling over the bottom of the bed and his own trousers. Fortunately, a new pair appeared. </p><p> They were still drunk when they swayed out of the room and towards the Great Hall. "Bye, Peter," she said softly, before she headed towards the Hufflepuff Common room. Peter watched her leave, before he decided to make a detour to the kitchens.</p>
<hr/><p>4. Sirius</p><p>Sirius was ten when he had his first kiss, a little muggle girl who lived near his house who he would play with in the back of an alleyway when his mother and father had gone to visit relatives. He was thirteen the first time he had had a hurried handjob from a fifth year who probably thought he was older than he was, but after that things really took a turn. He had a reputation for being carefree and classically handsome, but it was a curse as much as it was a blessing as he found that not many girls were willing to talk to him. He'd had a few drunken make out sessions atop the astronomy tower and had snogged a ravenclaw after a quidditch match at the end of sixth year, but most struggled to meet his eye whenever he smiled at them. Girls traveled in groups, which he found didn't help as he found if he tried to talk to one of them they'd all giggle and twirl locks of hair around their fingers. He had almost received a sloppy blowjob the summer between fifth and sixth year in Diagon Alley, but too many people were around and there was not enough alcohol in either of their systems for them to continue, so Sirius pulled his trousers back up and they parted to find their respective friends. </p><p> It was the summer before seventh year that it finally happened. Sirius had been staying at the Potters', which he greatly appreciated, but Mrs. Potter hovered a lot and although Sirius knew she meant well, he needed his space. He and James had headed for Diagon Alley to do some school shopping when he muttered something about needing the bathroom as they left Madam Malkin's. James' eyes darted to Quality Quidditch Supplies, so Sirius told him that he'd meet him there and strode towards the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p> Sirius sat on a table towards the back with a butterbeer when a blonde young woman with sunkissed skin and freckles smirked at him. "What's got you so down?" she asked. Sirius couldn't quite place her accent, but she wasn't British. He frowned.</p><p>"Who said I was down?"</p><p>"You're nursing that beer like you can't afford another and you're at least two decades younger than most men in here," she replied, smirking. Sirius shrugged. </p><p>"Are you just passing through?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm staying while I'm in London," she replied softly. "I don't like to linger down here for too long, however, if you'd like to join me." Sirius thought about it for a while, enjoying the time to just <em>be</em>, but the twinkle in her eyes convinced him to follow her up the rickety staircase to her room. </p><p> Sirius had only just shut the door behind him when she was on him, her lips glued to his. Sirius let his hands roam her back, not eager to reveal his lack of experience as she kissed the side of his neck. "How old are you?" she asked, unbuckling his muggle jeans.</p><p>"Old enough," Sirius whispered huskily as he took her bottom lip between his. He felt her shudder as he pushed them onto the bed and pulled the curtains over the window. "Do you have anything?" Sirius asked, suddenly aware that he didn't have condoms on him.</p><p>"I use the potion," she told him. Sirius nodded and pulled his shirt over his chest, smirking as she studied his abdomen. </p><p>"Want help with that?" he asked, nodding at her blouse. </p><p>"Leave it on," she said simply. Sirius nodded, a little disappointed but not about to press the matter. He felt her hands roam his backside before slip inside his waistband and pull off his boxers as he leant in to kiss the skin where her neck met her collarbone. She shuddered again.</p><p> Sex was sweatier than Sirius had expected. Her hands roamed his hair as he gripped her hips and felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she tightened around him, her moan indicating that she had reached the edge. He moved his hand away from her clit as he felt himself twitching inside her, struggling to contain himself as he helped her ride out her orgasm. She kissed his neck again as he finally fell over the edge and groaned into her shoulder. </p><p> "Nice to see that that cheered you up," she noted after he had reclothed and headed to the door, a smile still on his face. Sirius chuckled and waved goodbye, the awkwardness of the situation flooding over him as he noticed her state of undress and he slipped out of the door, hoping he looked presentable enough to go and find James.</p>
<hr/><p>5. Lily</p><p>Lily hadn't been the most confident of people in school. She had had a few short term relationships between fourth and sixth year, but they hadn't really felt like they meant much. Even when she started dating James, it didn't really feel like anything special. She enjoyed his company, but she enjoyed a lot of people's company and she didn't feel the need to tear their clothes off. She wasn't sure if it bothered him; her lack of desire for sexual exploits had caused the end of her last relationship, but if it did James never mentioned it. She had been kissed before and thought she was quite good at kissing, which James agreed with, but she had no experience anywhere else. </p><p> They had already finished school when it happened; James was still living with his grieving mother and she had a little flat in London, not too far from where Remus and Peter lived. James visited her most days and would cook for her when she was at work, surprising her with little feasts and candlelight dinners.  </p><p> It was not unusual for Lily to come home to find James in her apartment, but something was different this time. It was a Friday in September; gloomy and dark, although they knew that it might be more than the weather causing her feelings of misery. She was tired and let herself collapse onto him as she shuffled into the kitchen. James slipped his arms around her waist and took her weight easily as her head rested on his shoulder. "What's up?" he whispered.</p><p>"Rough week," Lily replied.</p><p>"I'm about to make it worse," James said softly. Lily drew away and raised an eyebrow. "We heard from Dumbledore today; thirty more are dead in England alone."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"'Fraid so," James sighed. Lily shook her head. James rubbed her shoulder and pecked her cheek. </p><p>"Why is everything getting worse?"</p><p>"It has to get worse before it gets better, my mum says."</p><p>"I hope she's right," Lily sighed. James didn't reply before he kissed her. </p><p> James tipped Lily's head up to meet his lips again as they fell into her bedroom. James' shirt was thrown onto the floor as he helped Lily with her work robes. She leant against the bed, watching James run a hand through his hair as he smiled down at her. Lily reached out for him as he fell beside her, letting his arm fall around her shoulders. She kissed him, heatedly. </p><p> For the first time in a long time Lily let herself relax. There were no longer a million thought buzzing around her head as she felt James kiss along her bare thighs and before she realised what was going on he had taken a condom from his wallet. "Wait," she said quickly. James took a small step backwards. "I-I've never done this before," she mumbled.</p><p>"Never done what?" James asked, rubbing his jaw. </p><p>"Gone-gone all the way."</p><p>"Never?" James puzzled. Lily shook her head. He stepped away again. "Do you want to?" Lily nodded. "Lils?"</p><p>"Yes," she sighed. James raised an eyebrow. "Go slow, please?" James chuckled and nodded, dropping to his knees again and kissing up her leg, massaging the soles of her feet as he did so. </p><p> Lily didn't know what to expect when James slowly pushed into her. She heard that it hurt and that there was blood, but while it didn't feel comfortable she didn't find it painful. James slowly rocked backwards, giving her time to grow used to the sensation before he pushed against her again. "'S tha' good?" he grunted. Lily nodded, her hands reaching to wrap around his neck as he began to set a rhythm for his hips. </p><p> Lily could tell that he was growing more sensitive as she felt heat pool in her stomach. She smiled up at him and, as he leant in to kiss her, hitting that spot inside of her just right, she felt everything fizz over. She let out a moan so primitive she was surprised that it was a sound she could make as James stilled, his hands on her waist, before he began to stroke along her thigh and slowly rock into her until he, too, was moaning into her neck. She winced as he pulled out and smiled as he kissed her collarbone. "Shower?" he asked, nothing suggestive in his tone and clearly worn out. Lily nodded, too tired to say anything as James slipped into the next room and flicked the shower on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>